A Journey Ended
by Epona Harper
Summary: The Stranger's thoughts at the end of Myst: Exile and afterward. Spoiler alert! Work-in-progress


Disclaimer: Myst in all its incarnations and all characters thereof were created by Rand and Robyn Miller and belong to Cyan. All hail the Creators! No profit was made or going to be made from this story.

***

He's gone.

That's the main thought on my mind as I watch Saavedro's gondola disappear into the distant Lattice Tree. He's gone. That maniac is finally gone. I briefly ponder turning the larger shield on once more before linking back to Tomahna, but discard the notion. Not much use doing that. It would be far safer to hold the linking book over the abyss as I link out, letting it plunge into the distant waters to be lost. Let Atrus bring another linking book with him if he decides to visit Narayan. I don't want to take any chance of Saavedro getting at my friends. He's grateful now...but still less than sane. I'm not going to take any chances.

All at once, exhaustion crashes in on me. Who knows how long I've been running on pure adrenaline. It's hard to keep track of time when you're constantly jumping ages. There was fresh water and fruit on Edanna that I took on the run, but God only knows how long I've been without sleep. I didn't dare stop. Each message from Saavedro filled me with more and more terror of what he might do to the people of Releeshahan. I know nara locks are well nigh indestructible, but would a linking book still work if the cover itself was cut away? I should ask Atrus. Hellfire, I'd should link out of here before I collapse on this platform!

I pull the Tomahna book from my bag, carefully replacing it with Releeshahan and hold it over the drop. I spare one last look at the Lattice Tree. Goodbye, Saavedro. For your sake, I hope your family is still alive. For my sake, I hope you never set foot on my world again. 

My free hand touches the linking page, and the familiar tingle spreads over my skin. I catch a brief glimpse of the falling book as my vision fades into darkness.

***

I thought this place was beautiful before. Right now, the Garden of Eden itself would look ratty against Tomahna. I pull the energy from somewhere to turn around and stagger toward the door to Atrus' study. Where are they? That was one question that managed to nag me all through my trip. Why didn't Atrus link through the J'nanin book after me?

Staccato footsteps ring out from behind the door and, before I can reach it, it opens to reveal a soot-smudged Catherine and a burned out room.

"By the Maker, you've returned!" she cries. "Atrus! Atrus, come quick!"

She hurries over to me as more footsteps pound from inside the house. "The fire burnt the linking book you used. We had no way of following you at all," she says. Well, at least that explains why the cavalry didn't come. My vision blurs momentarily, and I blink furiously to clear it.

"You've returned!" I look up to see Atrus running up to us. Anxiety wars with relief on his face. "But where's Releeshahan? Did you bring back the book?"

I suppose I should understand why he'd be more concerned about the book. After all, it's an entire world, but I can't help but feel a little peeved as I pull the book out of my bag. Atrus takes it eagerly. I can't help but smile as he fumbles around for the key, only to find that Catherine has it. At last, the book is opened and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Maker. It's fine."

I find myself relaxing with that news. I had no way of knowing if Saavedro's attempts to open the locks may have damaged the book itself. But, with relaxation, the last of my adrenaline runs out.

"We're in your debt my friend," Atrus says. "If this book had been destroyed, everything we've worked for...all the people of Releeshahan would have been lost to us forever."

A smile lights up Catherine's face like a sunrise as she and Atrus put their arms around each other. "You must tell us everything."

I find myself smiling in answer as I take a step forward. "Well, at least I know you like long stories," I manage to say just before my knees buckle. 

"Atrus! Catch her!" Catherine cries. My vision is greying out, but I hear the sudden scramble and feel strong hands catching me under my shoulders, keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Oh, my dear friend." Atrus' voice seems echo down to me from a great distance. "Forgive me. I should have known..."

"S'alright," I murmur. "Not your fault. 'm good at hiding things."

Atrus' and Catherine's voices fade into a gentle muttering as I feel myself lifted up and oblivion swallows me whole.

***


End file.
